Reaching you
by minato.arisato.520
Summary: I was about to walk out of his life when suddenly he reach for my hand and pull me right back to his arms that felt so right but I can't do this.I tried pushing him away but he hug me tighter "Please leave me alone, you can't trust me" "I know what you want and I'm the only one who can help you. I'll let you use me until you hearts content" tears was forming in my eyes " but plea-


Note: I don't own pokemon just my oc Chapter one - Run away

_Breath Breath _

_That's all I wanted to do _

_Help help Please help me_

_I ran and ran but your still too far for me to reach you_

_I'm so scared_

_It's so dark _

_I'm all alone_

_Please save me_

_but_

_The deeper I drown in the sea of nothing the closer, i get from losing myself but the closer i get to reaching you_

_but _

_I can't breath, i can't reach you, I'm losing sanity_

_Please save me but you don't came _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_As seconds turns to minutes, hours, days, weeks, months and years_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Until the day came that_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_There weren't any tears left_

_My heart won't shatter anymore because there's nothing more to break_

_but here I am still reaching you_

_Now I I'm drowning to the pit of darkness too the deepest of the sea_

_Breath breath but I can't any more until I meet you again l_

_That person_

"WHAAAAA" I woke up in a sweaty face. I look around my surrounding saw many different sizes and kinds of boxes. 'It was just a dream'.  
>I look at the truck seeing we were near to Littleroot town in Hoenn region. I can see my dad with his pokemon ready to carry the boxes for the new house to live. Yes my father is Norman Lane (Author's note: Okey just made that up XD) the new gym leader of Petalburg city. As I open the truck and jump off from the truck to meet his father.<p>

"Welcome to Hoenn Millennium" dad greeted me with a grin and ruffle my hair to mess it up.

"Thanks dad" looking at him

"Are you still having that dream Millennium" he asked looking at my eyes right through my soul

"Nope" I looked away from him

"Your eyes are red don't lie to me. Your mother won't like that" he said to me while he put his hands on both of my shoulder.

". . .. . . .. . and she won't like us hiding like _this_ too" I shove his hands away looking intensely at him meet the my father's own icy cold blue eyes with own ones.

"YOUR STAYING HERE AND STOP THESE NONSENSE" he yelled at her but she didn't even flinch 'why did she have to have my attitude, it's like I' m talking to myself'

"No one can stop me father even you" i said said to him not talking my eyes away from his

"You don't have to prove anything" he said calming himself looking away

"Right" I bark back walking to my room to change may clothes.

The room was painted blue and it is really wide with complete furniture one medium size bed, a large closet, comfort room, 5 layer shelf, light brown carpet, trash can and a study table but I notice something on the table it was a 2 gifts. I walk close to it, there was a letter

Dear Millennium,

Happy birthday sweetie. If your mom was here she should be  
>really happy and preparing for you birthday one month before it.<br>The clothes are made by your mom please wear it.

Love,  
>Dad<p>

I opened the boxes that contains a pair of shoes with a cool red outline and a really amazing adventure clothes for me to wear. Now I'm sure that mother would like me to take part in the Pokemon League. So now it's time to start my ran away plan. So I wore my that my mother made for me.(Author's note:your free to think what adventure clothes you want her to wear).

I walk down to the dinning room to meet my dad for lunch. As I walk down the stairs I saw my dad sitting in front of the T.V. watching the news and I sat down next to him.

"Millennium nice of you to come and join me for lunch" he said handing me a sandwich and I gladly took it from him and took a bite at it. I always love peanut butter and jelly so delicious specially when my dad makes it.

"Thanks dad" I look at the T.V.

BREAKING NEWS! The new champion of Johto and Kanto region suddenly disappeared. Wow this girl is really on fire having continuous wins over the region's champions. This girl is on FIRE is bringing the heat to the other regions so watch out for her. Many are asking what drives her up? where is she? who is she? Come on girl on fire show yourself... People want to know you...

"Why is she called 'girl on fire' if she doesn't even use fire type pokemons?" i asked wondering

"Politics can't even understand them"he said turning off the T.V.

"You should sleep you had a rough travel" dad ordered me

"Sure dad" so I walk to my room and lock it ready to run away.

Normal P.O.V.

Millennium opened her window and step look out to see if there is someone who will see her. When the coast is clean she jump out of the window to the tree near it and climb down from it and begin running to the forest to hide from his father. She ran and ran and ran but thinking that if she is found by her father she is really dead.

"I better ran before my father calls a search team" but suddenly she was stooped by a man hanging from a rope tied from a tree. Then suddenly the rope snap and the man fell on his butt.

"HHHHEEEELLLLPPP" he shouted for help and Millennium ran to him and handed him a hand to help him stand up.

" Are you alright old man?" she asked while she picked up the bag from the ground that fell and handed it to him.

"Yes Than- WAIT WHAT OLD MAN! am I really that old kid" he said really depressed

"Not really I wa-" she was cut off when a group of angry mightyena approach us. Suddenly it attacked but luckily Millennium pushes the man away so they dodge the attack. They try to out ran the Mightyena but they were still chasing them

"Hey kid we should slit up" the man said he pointed to the right. Telling her that he will take the right side to slip up.

"I'll take the right and you take the left "

"Sure old man" she was about to give the man his bag back but suddenly her shoes accelerated her speed forward and away from the man.

"Wait kid don't go that way there a cliff there" he shouted really loud put it's not enough for her to hear his worlds but more importantly 'That shoes it can't be' he thought looking at here as she disappeared from his sight.

MILLENNIUM P.O.V.

I can stop running what kind of shoes are this?

I look at were I was going but really a CLIFF was coming near me but best of my luck I fell right through the top of the CLIFF. Covering my head as I rolled down to the bottom of the cliff.

"Ouch" I woke up clenching my head to stop the pain from my head because of the fall I just had. When I open my eyes I saw a punch of Mightyena surrounding me and growling at me. All I can do is move backward as far as I could. Then suddenly something made noise

KRING KRING!

I opened the old man's nag and saw a pokegear that was ringing, so I answered it quickly

"Hello"

"Hey! Are you the one that called me Old man?" he said through the pokegear

"Yes" She looked at the Pokemon is really angry now because of the noise that was many by the pokegear. I looked around seeing there is so may vein in these forest that I can make an escape to. I look at my left and right but I need a distraction. . . . . dang . . . think Millennium...

"Hello are you still there kid?"

"It's not really a good time to talk old man" I look at the growling pokemons

"I can help kid. There's 3 pokemon in my bag" I looked at inside a bag and saw 3 pokemons

Torchic

Mudkip

Treeko

So I choose the best possible pokemon to choose. I threw a rock really hard at the right laying a old rusted tank that made a awful echoing sound of metals that hurts the mightyena's ears.

"I choose you Torchic" Torchic suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Torchic use ember at the vines" Torchic used ember which burned the vines that was holding a thousands of broken branches, twigs and some fell on the mightyena but it was to many we got to ran for it. I put Torchic on my head and made a ran for it, held on a vine and jump off the cliff again.

While me and my new Torchic was swinging freely the feeling of the wind feels so good. "Here we come Hoenn"

We landed on a branch to rest on for a while running around is really tiring. I sat down on the edge of the branch,, lay my head at the bark and getting Torchic from my head.

"Thanks for helping me Torchic" I said to him and he smiled

"Tor"

"Do you want a nickname?" I said to him thinking that his my friend and companion now, so he should have a name

"Chic" he nodded

"How about Toro? do you like that?" he nodded happily at me giving me a soft peck at the cheek

"So let's stay here for a while and rest" I look at the view here it was beautiful I can see the full view of the forest, the beach, refresh air and the sunlight.

After a while I was awaken by the cracking of the branch. I grab the vine near to me and ready to jump off the tree.

"Ready Toro"

"Tor"

"1 2 3 jump" I jump and swing to the edge. I was going lower and lower to the ground expecting a safe landing but suddenly a boy appeared in front of me 'Just my luck'

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Get out of the way" she tried to warn the boy but it was too late

"Ahhhh" both of them shouted

She stumbled in front of the boy and he landed on the ground. She opened her eyes and met a pair of ruby eyes, which met her icy blue ones. Millennium stood up immediately and help him up. They dusted there selves off and looked at each other

Millennium and Toro suddenly bowed down asking for apology for the fall " Really sorry for the inconvenience"

"What happened there you just suddenly fell out of no where?" he asked really confused

She stand up properly to explain herself

RUBY P.O.V.

Suddenly a girl falling over me hit me hard down to the ground. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful girl with light blond hair and icy blue eyes with a Torchic on her head.

"Oi sorry about that crash landing, see there was a bunch of pokemon hunting me and chasing us. Even that old fat man forgot his bag." she swings the bag from her hand and -wait I recognize that bag that's my dad's

"Ahh that's my dad's bag Professor Birch. I'm his son Ruby Birch" I said to her proudly

"Ohh your his son. Well my name is Millenium Crystal Lane from Johto Region" she toss me my father's bag so I could return it to him safely.

"What are you doing in Hoenn?"

"Me and my father moved here because of his promotion as the new Gym leader of Petalburg but I just ran away from my new home " she explained. So his dad is Norman that is very known for his hotheadedness but she seem to be really nice.

"So your father is Norman Lane?" She got his father's eyes and his bangs but longer "So why are you running away?" I asked her is Norman really that bad that she'll ran away from him.

"BECAUSE I HAVE A FOOL FOR A FATHER" she said really angry then she punches the tree and broke it apart. Now I see that she has his father's temper. She through me the bag and turned away from me ready to go.

"Wait! Can I come with you? It's fun if you have a companion with you journey and I have to help my dad researching about more pokemons" I said to her but she looked at me with uncertain eyes

"Sorry but it's a no, I have to challenge all the gym leaders of Hoenn Region and take part of the Pokemon League before my father catches me. I can't have any one hold me back and use against me" she said and turned around but before that she threw me a pokegear.

"But you can contact me if you want to meet me or need me, So see you around bye and thanks for the catch" she said

Suddenly a Seviper attack me and knock me out cold.

"RUBY" Millenium shouted running to me. I don't know what happened next and that was the last time I saw her.

I woke up with the light hitting my face and laying on a soft leaves bed and pillow. I noticed that there was a scratch on my back cause by the Seviper but it was healed but it leaves a mark on my clothes. I looked around no more sign of Millennium just rocks, leaves and wait there's a paper bag and a letter. Grabbing it and reading the letter first.

_Sorry for falling over you as sign of my apology I want you to have this.  
>I don't know if this is you size but it was make by my mother if her unborn<br>child is a boy or a girl, luckily I'm a girl so I have a spare clothes for you.  
>Please take care.<em>

_Millennium _

'Thanks Millennium'

To be continued . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
